Before Frozen and Tangled
by 9kz7
Summary: Who were they before they become Kings and Queens? How did they meet each other? How did they fall in love? How did they start a family? And what difficulties did they face? The story of The King and Queen of Corona, as well as the story of The King and Queen of Arendelle, will be explained here. A story which shows that Love will turn Dreams into reality. Plus other backstories!
1. Prologue

**So...I was wandering...surely there must be a love story behind the parents of Rapunzel! And people have come up with stories for the parents of Elsa and Anna from Frozen. But I couldn't really find one for Tangled. So since it has been settled that Tangled and Frozen are in the same universe, even time for that matter...**

**This is what I came up with! :)**

* * *

Who said you can't fall in love with someone you just met?  
Who said you can't have chemistry with someone you just saw?  
Who said you can't have Love at First Sight?  
Just don't "marry a man you just met"!

* * *

**...or a woman. For that matter.**

**Hoped you enjoy the intro! Do give a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or Frozen. Or any of the characters. Disney owns them.  
**

* * *

"Good evening, your Majesty." An elderly man bowed.

"Ah. Great. Finally, we have reached the city of Norwae." The King of Corona replied as he stepped out of a room.

He turned to his butler. "Where is the Prince, by the way?"

"He is waiting for you at the exit of the ship, your Majesty." The butler lifted his hand in the direction of the prince.

* * *

The Prince of Corona stepped onto the port of Arendelle. The capital city of Arendelle was beautiful, though it was not as amazing as the capital city of _his_ kingdom, Prussia. That's what he thought.

"Good evening, your Highness." A voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned around, and saw the butler, and his father, the King.

"Good evening, Father." He greeted the King.

The King pointed at the what the Prince was carrying, and raised an eyebrow. "What is that, Thomas?"

The Prince looked down. "Oh. It's something that would be useful for our stay in Arendelle, father."

The King smiled. Princes usually don't carry things, and Kings would usually scold their Princes for doing so.

But his son was different. And so was _him_.

The King looked up. "Let us not waste time, shall we?" He turned to the butler. "So, Adrian. Is our carriage ready?"

"Of course, your Majesty!" The butler replied. "This way, your Majesty, and your Highness."

* * *

She looked out of the window, and stared at the passing ships that were entering Arendelle's habour, wondering when will her life begin.

Suddenly, Primrose had an idea. To see what it was like out there. She quickly took out a dress from under her wardrobe.

A peasant dress, in fact. _Papa_ would not be pleased to know about it. He would know it if the guards saw her leaving through the entrance.

But she didn't care. She wanted to see the outside world like a normal person.

The guards wouldn't know about it anyway. She had done it plenty of times, before.

* * *

She threw out a rope and slid out of her room. Then she quickly sneaked to a secret exit, one that even the royal guards did not know off.

As she looked back at the palace, she saw her brother, the Prince, inspecting a horse, only to be pushed by it onto a boat.

"Oh, Adgar." She chuckled.

As she ran off, she realised that she may meet her best _true _friend, Idun, at the market.

* * *

Prince Thomas of Corona laughed as he changed his clothe's to that of a Corona sailor's. He would have wanted to wear something that would blend in with the people, like in his own kingdom, Corona, but he was now in Arendelle, and he would have an accent that people in Arendelle would not have.

_Ah. Well, at least they would not stare at me as if I am royalty,_ he thought.

And with a smile on his face, he set off, eager to find out what the city of Norwae in Arendelle has to offer.

* * *

As Primrose entered the market, she saw a beautiful glass globe. She reached out her hand, only for someone to reach the globe at the same time.

She looked up.

And immediately she saw him.

Almost instantly, he his eyes clicked unto her face.

He smiled.

She smiled back.

_Is he true?_

It's nothing like she had ever known before.

And immediately, she knew that they were meant to be.

* * *

Thomas whistled as he walked into the market.

Seeing a beautiful glass globe, he walked towards it, and reached for it.

When suddenly, someone's hands touched it too.

He looked up.

And then he saw her. Something clicked.

He smiled at her.

She smiled.

_That smile!_

He could not look away, for fear he could loose her forever.

And at last he saw the light.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story! Do give reviews!:)****  
Anyways, the year is 1764 AD. (Most of) Tangled takes place in 1788 AD, Tangled Ever After takes place in 1790 AD, and (Most of) Frozen takes place in 1793 AD...in this 'universe' and time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or Frozen. Or any of the characters. Disney owns them.**

* * *

"So, what is your name? Mine's Thomas." Thomas started.

"Primrose." She replied, looking down, yet smiling.

"Nice name!" Thomas commented, before looking down too.

Primrose blushed.

They continued walking through the streets in the Central Market in silence, though it was almost anything else was invisible, except themselves.

As they reached a corner, Thomas finally broke the silence.

"This place is nice." He said, as he stared at the sea.

"Why don't we go to somewhere more beautiful?" Primrose suddenly suggested.

Thomas smiled. "That sounds nice!"

* * *

Thomas looked around, staring at the beautiful waterfall around him. _This place is amazing._

"So..." Primrose said as they sat down at the edge of a ledge, "Where are you from?" She paused, pointing at his attire. "And are you a sailor?"

"Yeah..." Thomas lied as he looked down. "And I'm from Corona."

"How about you? You must be from Arendelle." Thomas asked back.

"Yeah..." Primrose bit her lips.

"I'm...a palace maid." She lied. _Really?_

"Nice!" Thomas exclaimed. Then he paused. "But...shouldn't you be helping out in the preparations for the Annual Ball* that happens in two days' time?"

_0Great._ Primrose thought as she mentally slapped herself. "Urggh...I was given leave." She mentally slapped herself again.

"Really?" Thomas was surprised. _They treat palace maids here much better than back at home!_

"And what are you doing here?" Primrose turned to face him. "I mean...what ship did you sail in?"

"Erhh...I was on _The Berlin_..." He trailed off.

"Really?" Primrose was excited. "You sailed with the King and the Prince from Corona?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah..." Thomas trailed off again.

"Why don't you tell me interesting things that occurred on board _The Berlin_, during your trip here?" Primrose smiled.

"Sure!" Thomas smiled.

* * *

He told her of the beautiful sunsets, the beautiful sunrises he saw everyday.

The awesome creatures he saw in the seas.

The joys of smelling the ocean breeze!

He told her of how the experienced captain easily steered them out of a storm, during the trip from Corona to Arendelle.

And also told her of how the prince almost burnt down the ship's kitchen while attempting to bake some pies.

Of course, without revealing he was the Prince.

* * *

"What about you?" Thomas asked Primrose. "What interesting stories do you have?"

Primrose paused.

"The Arendelle palace is interesting." She smiled.

* * *

She told him of joys of roaming the the (usually) empty halls!

The beautiful ducks in the gardens of the Palace.

The 10,000 salad plates the Arendelle Palace used to have!

She told him how Prince Adgar, and the Princess's best friend, Idun, hated each other so much to the point that they once had a fight, and broke 2000 salad plates.

And how the Princess once impossibly broke her leg during a ballet lesson.

Of course, without revealing she was the Princess.

* * *

*The Annual Ball: An annual event that Arendelle is...was famous for until 1780 AD, when the castle gates were permanently shut for no good reason. (There was a brief pause of two years during and after the _Second European War_ [Post-1764 AD, Pre-1770 AD], but it was only temporary.)

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story! :)  
BTW, Rapunzel will be born in 1770, Elsa will be born in 1772, Anna will be born in 1775...in this 'universe' and time.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or Frozen. Or any of the characters. Disney owns them.**  
**So...I decided to change the name of the story, as I have felt that the way I have planned it didn't really suit the title in the long run.**  
**(Btw, the original name of the story was 'The Love Story of the King and Queen of Corona'.)**

* * *

As water cascaded down the waterfall, Thomas and Primrose continued to chat about things that were exciting.

"Hey, have you heard about the Corona's Kingdom dance? I heard that..."

"...and did you know that the whole Arendelle Royal Family is addicted to chocolate?"

"On the way here, I thought I saw a singing crab! It was..."

"...The Arendelle Castle has plenty of beautiful paintings!"

And as they continued talking, Thomas could not help but to feel a warm feeling in his heart. He liked the way she talked. And how the way she smiled! The way she laughed! And everything else!

He looked at her dearly while she continued to speak of the wonders of the Arendelle Kingdom.

_Is this what love is?_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Palace, Adgar grumbled as he dried his hair with a towel. He was extremely furious.

But not because he was pushed by the horse, and was careless enough to fall into the river, despite having fallen onto a boat first.

He swore that he saw her sniggering from the window as he climbed out of the river. The person who he hated the most. And yet one of the earliest person he knew since he was young. His nemesis, Idun.

Why _Papa_ would let _her_ family stay on in the castle, despite _they_ not being true royalty, was beyond his understanding.

* * *

"Arendelle does have a peculiar way of functioning." Thomas commented.

And as Thomas started recounting a funny incident about how a horse managed to win a sword fight with a robber, Primrose looked on.

She liked the way he smiled, the way he laughed. The way he reacted, and everything else.

_This is love, isn't it?_

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the (short) story! Do give reviews! :)  
Happy Independence Day!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or Frozen. Or any of the characters. Disney owns them.**

* * *

Thomas attempted to eat a _Krumkake_ Primrose had managed to '_smuggle_' from the Palace, only for it to crumble on his hands.

They laughed.

"Oh look! A shooting star!" Thomas exclaimed as he pointed at it.

As they looked towards the sky, Primrose leaned her head on Thomas' shoulders.

Thomas was slightly surprised, but he liked it. He rubbed his head against her's, too.

They both smiled as they started at the bountiful endless space.

Just then, Primrose realised that it was getting late.

She quickly stood up. Thomas stood up after her, too.

"I-I'm sorry. It's..late. I have to...I better go."

"It's ok." Thomas smiled.

Primrose smiled back, then hurried off. She stopped turning back, finally giving him a little wave, before rushing off again.

Thomas waved back, before she had rushed off again.

As she ran off, Thomas's smile saddened.

_Well, she's a palace maid. That I love._

_Will we ever get together?_

_What will happen when she finds out the truth?_

_What will happen when Corona finds out?_

___Should I run away with her?_

_But am I being too selfish for her?_

With that, he took one last glance at her as he smiled, before leaving.

* * *

Primrose looked back one last time, as he vanished into the distance.

_He's a sailor. I'm a princess._

_Yet I love him._

_Can we ever get together?_

_Will he ever find out the truth? And what will happen?_

_How will Arendelle react?_

_Should I sail away with him?_

_Why must I be a princess?_

* * *

Thomas sighed as he changed his clothes.

_Maybe...I should brush up on my Arendellegian language skills._

* * *

Primrose heaved a sigh of relief, and sadness, as she sneaked back into her room.

Just as she changed her clothes, she heard Idun screaming.

Curious, she peeped outside her door, only for Idun to crash into her.

* * *

Adgar laughed as he saw Idun run down the hallway.

Well, he had managed to sneak a chameleon into her room.

Well, they can't blame him for _that_. No one saw who did it.

He laughed one more time as he pushed the door to his room, only to fall over due to the lack of support.

As he stood up, he thought of the weirdness of the Arendelle Castle. _Why didn't they call it Palace instead?_

To add on to the queer nature of the Castle, there are actually two families in it: The Royal Family, and The Duke* of Hisøy Island's Family.

Adgar sat down, as his mind continued to wonder.

Hisøy Island, being part of Arendelle, was a major defence point for the Capital city of Arendelle, Norwae. During the _First European War_ in the 1720s, Hisøy Island managed to repeal countless attacks from the British Empire. The _previous _King, overly delighted, invited the the _previous_ Duke of Hisøy Island and his family to stay in the Castle for one year.

Adgar laughed, as he could not comprehend why his late grandfather did that.

The _then-future_ King grew close with the _then-future_ Duke of Hisøy Island. And due to certain circumstances after the war, the _previous_ King decided to allow _them _to stay in the castle, especially after _his_ advisors had convinced _him_ that it somehow made economical and political sense.

And even after the _now-__previous_ king and _now-__previous_ Duke of Hisøy Island had both passed away, the families still remained in the Castle, being close together.

Adgar shook his head as he thought of the current situation.

The _current_ King, and the _current_ Duke of Hisøy Island, though close friends, now have to keep their formalities. And to make things _'better',_ Adgar's sister, Primrose, are best friends with _his_ worst enemy, Idun.

Adgar smiled as he looked out of his window overlooking Arendelle.

_Sure, Idun may be a Lady, but I'm THE Prince!_

* * *

***The word 'Duke' can have many meanings, in Arendelle it means: Head of (a) State**

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the story! :) Do give reviews! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or Frozen. Or any of the characters. Disney owns them.**

* * *

"What happened?" Primrose asked in shock, having just recovered from being ran over.

"There..there's a creepy creature on my-my bed!" Idun screamed hysterically, and breathlessly.

Primrose rubbed her head. "Em...so?"

"So...can you please come over and...see it?" Idun waved her hands wildly in the air.

"Ok." Primrose sighed as she stood up.

* * *

Primrose slowly walked into the dark room, unable to see much.

"And I'm...standing behind you." Idun shuddered.

Primrose nodded as she continued to walk into Idun's room.

Suddenly, she saw the figure. She shirked in shock, initially.

Then she realised what it could be.

Primrose lighted a candle, only to see a harmless, cute little chameleon, seating on the bed like a frog.

"It's just a harmless little chameleon!" Primrose laughed as she took it and held it out.

Idun stared at it. Then the chameleon aimed its tongue for Idun's face. Causing her to scream again.

Primrose laughed as took the creature and requested for a servant to put it back in the gardens.

As she returned, she swore that she could hear Adgun chuckling silently.

She put two and two together. And then realised it _had_ to be Adgar who did _it_.

* * *

"So it was Adgar! I knew it! It had to be him!" Idun scrowled. Primrose sat there, laughing silently.

_Idun would definitely want revenge on Adgar._

And sure enough, Idun chuckled as an idea came to her.

"We shall take revenge on Adgar-via chocolate removal!"

Primrose loved the idea.

But then reality struck back hard. "But how?" Primrose asked.

* * *

Primrose carefully lifted herself out of the window.

"Are you sure you will be ok?" Idun whispered.

"Yes. Definitely." Primrose replied back.

Actually, Primrose did not like to play pranks, especially on her brother. But with the extremely awesome chocolate goal in sight, it was an opportunity she would not want to miss.

And it was completely justified. Adgar had stolen _her_ chocolate before. (Though it was actually an accident.)

In fact, the love of chocolate was the only thing Idun and Adgar (and Primrose) had in common.

She slid over to her brother's room, and took a piece of string out.

Idun had told her about how Adgar had bragged about the famous chocolate he had managed to get from the state of Belgium. So where was it?

_Definitely in his secret chocolate stash. _

Which was conveniently, near the window.

Primrose waved the string, and aimed it at the box.

The string got hold of it, and she pulled it out of the window.

Amusingly though, Adgar did not notice this at all. He was busy scribbling words on a book.

She opened the box.

_Ah, the wonders of the smells of chocolate!_

Forcing herself back to task, she sieved through the pile of chocolates, and finally found the chocolates she had been searching for.

Pleased with herself, Primrose attempted to quietly replace the box back into its 'secret' location.

Only for the box to clumsily fall on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

* * *

Adgar looked up from his diary.

Wondering what had happened, he surveyed his room.

Only for his eyes to widen in horror.

He ran to his precious stack of chocolates in the box that was lying on its side.

"Noooooo..." he moaned, as he realised what had gone missing.

* * *

Gasping for air, Primrose leaped back into Idun's room.

"You scared me!" Idun exclaimed.

"Yeah. Anyways, I've got the chocolate!" Primrose replied enthusiastically.

"Mmmmm..."

But it was only the smell.

The girls giggled as they finally took out the chocolates. And smiled as they savoured the awesome, milk-rich, chocolaty flavour.

And within five minutes, they had devoured the whole box of chocolates.

* * *

Adgar sat down, processing what had just happened.

Well, Adgar knew that there was no evidence that he had pranked Idun. But of course Idun would know who did it.

Likewise, there was no evidence this time on who had taken his chocolates.

He knew Primrose was capable of doing so, not Idun.

And then he laughed.

So, his worst enemy had enlisted the help of his best sister.

_I guess we are even now? Just for now._

* * *

Primrose smiled as she turned in for the night.

_Tomorrow is going to be a looong day._

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the story! :) Do give reviews! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or Frozen. Or any of the characters. Disney owns them.  
And please do give reviews! :)**

* * *

Primrose yawned as she woke up.

She staggered out of bed, only to stop by the mirror.

_Why am I the only princess that wakes up in a mess?_ She wondered.

* * *

Thomas looked out of the balcony, enjoying the sunrise. It was beautiful.

Yet he sighed.

_Where is she? How is Primrose doing?_

Just then, the King of Corona walked into the room.

"Hello, Thomas. How was your night?" The King asked.

"Good morning, _Father,_" Thomas greeted back, "I have slept well."

"Excellent." The King nodded his head. "I will get going, then. See you at breakfast."

"Yes, _Father_." Thomas replied.

* * *

As Thomas walked down the stairs, he could not help but think about the way Arendelle worked. It was different from his kingdom, Corona.

Well, firstly, they had two 'palaces' in Arendelle. Unlike most other Kingdoms, Arendelle didn't accommodate royalty from other countries in the Arendelle Castle. Instead, most royalties and ambassadors stayed in The Arendelle Royal Residences. It was an extremely big compound, and each royal family had their own...mansion. Yes, a big, royal-worthy mansion

And thinking about palaces and castles...

Thomas sighed one more time as he walked towards the dining hall.

_I hope Primrose is doing fine._

* * *

But she wasn't. Due to the prank she had done on her brother, Adgar.

* * *

And as Primrose sat for breakfast, she secretly hoped that Adgar did not know who had stolen his chocolates.

But given the glares Adgar had as he came down for breakfast―well, not _exactly_ angry glares, but glares nevertheless―she knew that he _knew_.

"So, how was your day yesterday? And did you two sleep well?" The King of Arendelle said just as Prince Adgar sat at the table.

"Umm...it was o..ok! And yes, I slept well, _Papa_." Primrose stammered.

"Glad to hear that, Primrose." The King turned towards Adgar, who was sipping a glass of water. "How about you?"

Adgar calmly glared at Primrose before setting his glass down.

"It was...rather alright, _Papa_. Just that before I went to sleep, I realised that some items of mine were missing." Adgar gave a glance towards Primrose.

Primrose quickly looked down, and twiddled with her fingers.

The King laughed. Adgar had always been careless since he was born. This was no surprise.

"Maybe you should look harder for it, Adgar. You _could_ have misplaced it somewhere." The King replied as he took a sip of apple juice.

"Absolutely, _Papa_. I have came up with a way to _find_ it back." Adgar responded.

"Excellent." The King said, though he was slightly puzzled by his son's choice of words. "Let's eat."

Primrose picked up her fork, only to drop it. As she picked it up, she heard Adgar chuckle silently.

"Well, it is not _everyday _that my daughter is careless." The King joked.

Primrose felt her cheeks redden, before she picked up her spoon and started to eat, wondering what was Adgar up to.

Meanwhile, Adgar was busy stuffing and shoving the delicious food down his mouth, much to the amusement to the King, Primrose, the guards, and everyone else who was present in the hall.

"Well, I really love Arenedelle," a guard whispered to another guard as they left the hall, "look at how_ unroyal_ the Crown Prince eats! And how the King bonds well with his children. And look how _cool _and_ welcoming_ Arendelle is!"

"And to think the Royal Ball is finally happening tomorrow!" Another guard whispered back.

* * *

As he left the table, Adgar secretly hoped that his plot for _revenge_...for what had happened yesterday...would work. And it _would_ work.

But he had forgotten one thing. Idun was expecting the revenge. And had a trick up her sleeves, too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Do give a review! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or Frozen. Or any of the characters. Disney owns them.  
And please do give reviews! :)**

* * *

_Your future is bleak_  
_Your kingdom will splinter_  
_Your land shall be cursed_  
_With unending winter_  
_With blasts of cold will come dark art,_  
_And a ruler_  
_With a frozen heart!_  
_Then all will perish in snow and ice!_  
_Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice!_

* * *

The King of Arendelle sighed as he gave the scroll one quick glance, before closing his eyes.

He had always been troubled by it, the moment he knew of its existence.

Which was _technically_ his entire life.

This was the prophecy that had haunted the Arendelle Royal Family for generations. The prophecy was apparently discovered by the Trolls in the _Valley of the Living Rock _a long time ago.

Since then, they had worked hard on trying to find the full _meaning _behind it, and to prevent it, if at all possible.

They had not made much progress since then.

As he tried to make more sense of it, he realised that his eyes kept focusing on the word, _ruler_.

_Ruler._

_The Ruler of Arendelle?_

He thought of his grandfather, his father, and himself. They were all good Kings.

He then thought of his son, Adgar.

_Sure, he maybe careless and sometimes playful, but he is pure at heart._

The King looked at the flickering candle.

_I believe he won't be that ruler. And hopefully not his **children**. Hopefully, this prophecy would never come to pass._

The King sighed one last time, before placing the scroll back into its casing.

He had better things to focus on, such as the Arendelle Ball that would occur the next day.

Or something even more important.

* * *

Adgar had left the table, and had the King.

But Primrose was still quietly drinking her soup. She wondered what Adgar was going to do.

She let her mind wonder to what had happened the previous day...

Only to think about _him_.

_Thomas._

She missed him.

And hoped that he was fine.

* * *

As the King of Arendelle walked out of his office, he could see that the preparations were finally in full swing.

The decorations were being put up, the tables were being set up, and the food was being prepared.

Every year, the King would usually supervise the work around the Castle.

But not this time.

He knew that he had to get ready the documents for the _secret_ meeting between three other Kings the following night.

* * *

As Thomas chewed on his beef steak, he could not help but wonder why his father was being unusually quiet today.

It seemed that _he _was in deep thought.

And indeed, the King of Corona was in deep thought.

Thinking about the _secret_ meeting that would take place during the Arendelle Ball.

* * *

Idun laughed as she took _her_ chocolates to the Main Kitchen.

_Fortunately__, I had decided to hide in the cabinet, and saw that jock Adgar sprinkling some laxative onto my chocolates!_

She quickly put her chocolates onto a bowl full of chocolates that was meant for Adgar.

As she left the Kitchen, a palace maid picked up the plate, ready to send it to Adgar's room.

_Phew. Just in time._

* * *

As Adgar slipped back into his room, he popped a few chocolate pieces into his mouth.

Little did he know that they had been sprinkled by laxatives. By himself.

* * *

Primrose walked up the stairs, her thinking about what Adgar was possibly going to do.

_Is he going to take revenge on both Idun and me? Or just Idun? _

Her question was answered as she opened the door to her room. A bucket of water suddenly fell from nowhere, and drenched her.

* * *

Adgar laughed as he heard the splashing of water and screams.

_That's what you get when you team up with the enemy against me, h_e thought.

* * *

"Your highness! Are you alright?" a young servant rushed up to Primrose, having heard the loud splash of water.

"Yes...yes." Primrose replied, slightly irritated by what had happened, and slightly embarrassed that this had been seen by a servant.

"Your highness, do you need some help?" The servant offered.

"Umm...absolutely. Could you help me clean up this area while I go and clean myself up?"

The young servant was trying her utmost to stop herself from laughing. She knew that the Arendelle Castle was always full of mishaps and incidents, but this was the first time she had personally seen one herself.

"Yes, your highness." She replied.

"Thanks," Primrose said before walking off, only to turn around.

"By the way, what is your name?" Primrose asked.

"It's Gerda, your highness." Gerda replied.

"Beautiful." Primrose commented, before leaving for the bathroom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Do give a review! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or Frozen. Or any of the characters. Disney owns them.  
And please do give reviews! :)  
**

* * *

Adgar laughed out loud, before covering his mouth in an attempt to prevent the noise from leaving the room. He was wondering _when_ would Idun start running to the toilet, after eating the _chocolates._

As he thought about _that_, he laughed even more.

Only to feel a pain erupting from his stomach. He clutched it.

_Have I been laughing too hard, resulting in stomach cramps?_

He sat on his bed, while clutching his stomach even harder. He was still determining whether it was indeed stomach cramps.

_Well, no_.

Adgar jumped up and shot towards the toilet.

_But I had already taken a dump today!_

As he came up with hypothesises about why he had the stomachache, he bumped into a servant.

"Hey!" Adgar responded.

"I'm so...so sorry, your highness!" The servant apologised profusely.

The Prince propped his hand against the wall. "It's ok, Kai."

Kai grinned. "Thanks, Prince Adgar."

Adgar smiled. Kai had been his friend since young. It was a wonder how a servant and a prince could get that close._  
_

"By the way, Prince Adgar, I saw Lady Idun come out of the room after you had came out of _hers,_" Kai said

Adgar's smile faded, "Wait, _what_?"

"Well, she was also carrying a plate of chocolates, and she went towards the direction of the Kitchen," Kai continued.

"When...when was that?" Adgar questioned.

"I believe it was more than an hour ago, Prince Adgar," Kai replied.

An hour ago. Idun's room. A plate of chocolate. Idun was still in her room. The Kitchens. Another plate of chocolate he had ate from.

Adgar finally put two and two together. And he realised that Idun had actually placed her spiked chocolates on _that_ plate.

Suddenly, the pain in his stomach erupted once more, forcing Adgar to hold his stomach again.

"Prince Adgar! Are you alright?" Kai asked worriedly.

"Yes...I mean no..." Adgar gasped for air.

"Do you need the physician, Prince Adgar?" Kai asked.

"No..." Adgar trailed off, before a weak smile formed on his lips, "Here, take this..."

Kai looked at the packet of powder puzzledly, before staring at Prince Adgar who was obviously in pain.

"I...I want yo...u to sprinkle these on Idun's chocolates!" Adgar commanded.

Kai was extremely shocked. "Wh...what?"

"I said...sprinkle th...e powder of I...dun's chocola...lates!" Adgar hissed, obviously in pain.

Kai was stunned. Sure, Prince Adgar had done plenty of tricks on Lady Idun, and vice versa, but...now, Prince Adgar was asking _him_, Kai, to do something that should not be done! "But..."

"No buts!" Adgar cut in, "I _am..._the Prince! Do it...or els...e I wil..ll...cut...cut off your choco...late supply!" Adgar threatened Kai, while his pain worsened even more.

Kai eye's widened. _No! Not the chocolate!_

"Yes...yes your highness. I will do it" Kai bowed.

He looked up, only to see Prince Adgar run off.

Adgar ran as fast as he could, clutching his stomach.

_I hope I will make it there in time._

Then he smirked.

_Well, at least both of us will not be able to make it for the Ball preparations tonight._

[***]

Kai shook in fear as he opened the door to Lady Idun's room.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but, hey, he was doing it on the orders of the Prince!

His eyes finally saw the plate of _untouched _chocolates. And then he took the packet of laxatives out, and sprinkled some over the chocolates.

Having finished his mission, he darted out of the room, and soon continued what he was doing before he had been disturbed.

[***]

Idun sighed as she walked out of Primrose's room.

_To think her own brother would do this because she stole his chocolate...wait maybe it wasn't that bad...CHOCOLATE was stolen!_

Fortunately, Primrose was fine and was even laughing at what had happened!

She shook her head as she made her way towards her own room.

_But then, he attempted to 'poison' me...fortunately it will backfire on him!_

As she thought about it, she bumped into Kai.

"Hey, look where you are going!" Idun exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Lady Idun." Kai replied, "I was...rather distracted by the fact that Prince Adgar seemed to be in pain, and ran off towards the toilet..."

Upon hearing that, Idun smiled._ It had backfired!_ _This calls for a celebration!_

Upon reaching into her room, she rushed to _that_ plate of_untouched_ (but _spiked) _chocolates_. _And popped a few into her mouth.

"Mmmm..." Idun said as she enjoyed the chocolates.

_Maybe I should share these with Primrose!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Do give a review! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or Frozen. Or any of the characters. Disney owns them.  
And please do give reviews! :)  
****And sorry for deleting this yesterday...there were a few errors, and I was tired, so I decided to take this chapter off temporarily...**

* * *

"These chocolates are delicious." Idun giggled as she walked into Primrose's room. "Mmmm...want some?"

"No, thanks." Primrose smiled.

"Adgar was such a bully!" Idun said, while popping some chocolates into her mouth, "Besides pranking you, he tried to 'poison' me!"

Almost immediately, Primrose shrieked and almost fell off her bed. "Poison?!"

"Well...no. Yes. I meant he tried to put laxatives on my chocolates."

"Phew." Primrose wiped her eyebrows, before realising something. "Laxatives?! And _why_ are you still eating the chocolates?"

"Well, don't worry. I was actually hiding in a cabinet when he was doing the 'crime'," Idun giggled, "Well, let me tell you the whole story."

"So I was in my room, ready to get out, when I saw Adgar behaving suspiciously." Idun explained, "and so I decided to hide in a cabinet. And sure enough, he entered my room!"

"He...went into your room?" Primrose asked.

"Yup. And he didn't even now I was in there! After he had entered into my room, he looked around for a few seconds, before smiling. Then, he pulled out a packet of powder, and sprinkled some of them over a plate of my chocolates!" Idun paused, before continuing, "I was pretty sure it was laxatives. Apparently he wanted to prank me-without me knowing that it was a prank at all."

"After he had left the room, I came out of the cabinet, and decided to come up with a plan."

"So, what was the plan?" Primrose raised an eyebrow.

"I decided to wait a while," Idun grinned, "before bringing the 'contaminated' chocolates into the Kitchen...and placing them onto a plate of chocolates meant for Adgar! And now he is in the toilet, as _Kai _has told me."

"So...my brother ate the laxatives?" Primrose said in shock, before grinning. "But...he deserved it, anyway, for trying to do something so evil!"

They both laughed at the current situation of Adgar.

"Well, he won't be complaining about this, because it was _he _who actually did it!" Primrose continued.

Idun nodded in response.

"But are you sure that these chocolates are untouched?" Primrose pointed at the plates of chocolates.

"I'm sure about that. He sprinkled the powder only on _that_ other plate." Idun replied.

"Well, you never know." Primrose thought aloud as she took a sip of water.

"Like how?" Idun quizzed.

"Well, for one, anything can happen. You didn't watch over the plate of chocolates the whole time." Primrose pointed out.

"Well, that's true, but-"

"Secondly, Kai and Adgar are close friends." Primrose added in.

As luck would have it, a pain shot through Idun's stomach.

"Adgar could have asked Kai to do someth- Idun! Are you alright?" Primrose asked worriedly, having seen that Idun was clutching her stomach in pain."

"No...I don't think so..." Idun groaned.

"Crap. I think...I need to go to the...the toilet." Idun stuttered.

Primrose's eyes widened as Idun made her way to the door.

"So _I _was right after all..."

Idun was cursing under her breath as she ran towards the toilet.

And unsurprisingly, Kai had disappeared from the hallway.

Meanwhile, Adgar could hear footsteps and swearing as he sat on the toilet. He knew the voice was Idun's. He smiled grimly, knowing that the deed had been done.

And back in the room, Primrose was silently chuckling to herself, over what the sudden turn of events that had just happened.

_Oh well._

******[***]**

Having finished his breakfast, Thomas decided to reflect on his experiences in Arendelle so far.

Well, he had been to Arendelle once previously, but he was a little boy then. He could vaguely remember anything then.

Just then, he passed by a book about Arendelle. He decided to take a look.

In it, there were the history of the Arendelle Kingdom. Its founders, its wars, and how it became part of the Great Danish Empire.

There was another section about the beauty of the landscape of Arendelle.

Thomas thought it was beautiful. But then, he sighed and looked up from the book.

He realised that he was starting to miss _home_, despite that he had only been in Norwae for less than a day.

Nevertheless, the capital city of Arendelle was indeed beautiful.

There were the fjords, the port, the Castle, and the Market.

And then, there was _her_.

He paused for a moment, before resuming his thoughts.

_Maybe I should explore more of Arendelle_.

**************[***]**

Primrose looked out of the window. Perhaps it was time to get out of the Castle again...and hopefully she will meet _him_ again.

Meanwhile, Thomas was already in the Market, dressed as a local. And he hoped...that he will meet _her _again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Do give a review! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or Frozen. Or any of the characters. Disney owns them.  
For the first time in forever...I had a writer's block. Sorry...for the long delay.  
And please do give reviews! :)**

* * *

Primrose rushed to the market, dressed in her peasant clothes. And hopefully, he would be there.

And he was there.

Well, Thomas had been hoping that _she _would appear. And she did.

"Hey," Thomas smiled.

Primrose was elated that Thomas was there.

And she blushed. "Hi."

"We have not seen much of the market previously, did we?"

**[***]**

"That's a nice bouquet of roses," Primrose remarked.

"Do you want one?" Thomas smiled.

"Eh..no," Primrose blushed.

"Wait here," Thomas said as he fumbled through his pockets.

After a while, Thomas came back with the roses.

"For you," he smiled.

"Thanks," Primrose blushed even more.

They walked through the aisles of shops, looking through the wonderful items for hours, when they decided to go somewhere even better.

**[***]**

Thomas was lugging the basket filled the food they had bought from the market.

"Hey, where are you?" Thomas called out.

"Here!" Primrose's voice rang out.

Thomas looked up, only to see Primrose on top of a tree in the forest.

"Seriously?" He laughed.

"Come on!" Primrose chuckled.

Thomas gave the badket to Primrose, before gruntling and started climbing the tree.

And at least he was on top.

"Amazing view, eh?" Thomas grinned.

"Absolutely," Primrose said, as she leaned against Thomas' shoulders.

They had a good time. They spent hours up there, discussing about everything under the sun, from incidents in their lives to quirks in their own kingdoms.

But never revealing who they truly are.

******[***]**

It was a beautiful day. The birds chipped, the wind blew, and the waves splashed. Even the cupid was smiling at the couple had had just joint together. But then, there was just a small problem...

******[***]**

"Damn..." Adgar groaned as he bent over.

_Maybe I shouldn't have done that..._

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, as the pain shot through his abdomen again.

_Maybe I wen overboard?_

Idun was not having it any better.

_The pain is excruciating!_

**[***]**

"Your majesty, Prince Adgar and Lady Idun apparently, are having food poisoning," A servant reported.

"Ok...what?!" The King of Arendelle asked in shock. "How could this have happened? Tell me, what have you discovered so far?"

"We believe that the cause of their 'food poisoning' are certain chocolates that Prince Adgar and Lady Idun had eaten. We have launched a full investigation. And if I may add on, your Majesty need not be afraid, as the contaminated chocolates have been identified and have been deemed to have been separately prepared from your Majesty's," the servant paused, "And in addition, Princess Primrose is still alright."

The King of Arendelle heaved a sigh of relief.

"The investigation better be thorough! We don't want to risk any mishaps during tomorrow's Ball."

The King breathed deeply. "And this is not to happen again, understand?"

"Ye...yes, your majesty." The servant stuttered.

The King placed the papers on his table, and stood up. "Good."

As the King of Arendelle walked out of the room, a thought came to his mind.

_What if...this is one of their pranks?_

**[***]**

"Well, that was fun." Thomas admitted.

"Yeah..." Primrose laughed, looking at the horizon.

"It's getting late." Thomas realised.

"Well, I need to return to the Castle," Idun looked down.

"Will we meet again?" Thomas asked sadly.

"Yes..." Primrose trailed off.

"...how about we meet at the shop where we first met, the day after the Ball?"

Thomas looked up, and smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Do give a review! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or Frozen. Or any of the characters. Disney owns them.  
And please do give reviews! :)**

* * *

Primrose skidded as she ran into her room. The guards, fortunately had not seen her.

Soon, she changed back to her royal attire, when suddenly, someone knocked on her door.

Primrose gulped.

"Who's there?"

"It's servant Bart, your highness. The King has requested for your presence."

Primrose gasped. Had the King found out about her...'secret life'?

Primrose swallowed hard. "Please tell him I will be down shortly."

"Yes, your highness." The servant replied, and made his exit.

Primrose slowly dragged her way down to her Father's study.

**[***]**

"Good evening, _Papa_," Primrose greeted.

"And a very good evening to you, too," The King of Arendelle responded.

"So, I have a question for you," he continued.

Primrose closed her eyes. _What is he going to ask me?_

"Do you know what had happened to Adgar and Lady Idun?" The King of Arendelle questioned.

Primrose opened her eyes. "Wh...what?"

"Lady Idun and Prince Adgar are down with food poisoning...and I have reason to suspect that it was a prank."

Primrose heaved a sigh of relief. "Well..."

"I believe that you know, Primrose. Do tell the truth, so we can do it over with." The King of Arendelle looked at Primrose.

And so she did. About how Adgar poured the laxatives into Idun's chocolates, how Idun was actually hiding in the closet, and how Idun managed to reverse prank Adgar. That's all she...was willing to tell her _father_. Primrose was not going to tell how she herself...had took part in a chocolate heist the previous night.

The King of Arendelle chuckled. "Well, now I get the whole picture. Adgar will be dealt with...well he had actually gotten his just deserts!"

Primrose smiled. Well, her _father_ was not like other Kings, where they would punish others for hurting their children. The King did not punish Idun for the pranks she had down to Adgar.

"But...how did Idun get food poisoning too?" Primrose asked.

"Well, about that..." The King of Arendelle trailed off.

**[***]**

Earlier that day...

"So, you said that Prince Adgar demanded for you to pour laxatives onto Lady Idun's chocolates...after he realised that somehow, his plan backfired?" The King of Arendelle demanded.

"Y...yes..." Kai stuttered.

"Well, how dare you. You should have reported it to me, instead of blindly following the orders of that _brat_, and causing problems!" The King glared at Kai.

"Yes...I...I understand, your majesty."

"So, Adgar threatened to cut off your chocolate supply?" The King of Arendelle paused, "Well, for doing something morally wrong, I will cut off your chocolate supply...for two months!"

Kai's eyes widened. "Ye..yes. Very well, your majesty."

**[***]**

"So, Primrose, I hope that you will ensure that your friend, Lady Idun, will behave herself too? She can be a real prankster at times, too." The King of Arendelle finished.

"Yes, _Papa_," Primrose responded.

"Well, you may go, if there is nothing else." The King of Arendelle clasped his hands.

"Thank you, _Papa_."

And so Primrose went on her way.

**[***]**

"So, how are their conditions?" The King of Arendelle questioned as he walked into the room.

"Well, your majesty. They should be fine, as their conditions have stabilised, after I have gave them the medication. However, I am uncertain if they will recover in time for tomorrow's ball..." The Royal Physician replied.

"Please do your best." The King of Arendelle said, before leaving.

**[***]**

Meanwhile, Adgar was lying on bed, having been ravaged by the constant rounds of flushing out his waste. He was felling much better now, but still occasionally he had to return to the toilet. As he laid on his bed, he thought of all the pranks he had done on Idun.

_Perhaps I have gone too far this time?_

Idun was not having it better, either. She kept tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep, as she was extremely uncomfortable. The the occurrences that had happened earlier to her was terrible.

_I should have been more careful..._

**[***]**

Primrose sighed as she entered her room. It was a rather boring, as her best friend Idun was unavailable.

Then she smiled. As she thought of _him_. Thomas.

And then of the Annual Ball, that was occurring the following night.

Primrose yawned, and soon decided to turn in for the night.

**[***]**

Meanwhile, the Castle was bustling with activity. The servants were rushing to put up the finishing touches, the chefs preparing the food. However, at one quiet corner, the King of Arendelle looked at a portrait. He slowly sat down and closed his eyes. He sighed sadly.

_Why did she, my one and only true love, had to die early? Adgar was only 4 years old then..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Do give a review, and do share this story! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled or Frozen. Or any of the characters. Disney owns them.  
Sorry for having been away for so long, though.  
****And please do give reviews! :)**

* * *

And so, it was a brand new day.

Thomas rubbed his eyes, and as he sat up on bed, he smiled.

The Annual Arendelle Ball was finally occurring this evening.

**[***]**

The city was in a flurry of activity, with the citizens being excited for the grand celebrations that would formally welcome rulers and delegates from other countries to Arendelle. It was the highlight of the year.

Everyone was having a great time. Primrose was trying on her new dress, while Thomas was attempting to figure out a riddle his _father_ had laid out for him.

Everyone except Adgar and Idun.

His pain had dulled, yet something was still bothering him.

Idun. He felt rather bad for making her suffer, and possibly making her miss the Ball, too.

_But why am I thinking like this, _he suddenly realised, _after all, she made me sick too. And she's my enemy._

Just then, the King of Arendelle and the Royal Physician entered the room.

Before Adgar attempted to get out of bed to greet his _father_, the King of Arendelle raised his hand, indicating he need not do so.

"So, how is Adgar?" The King of Arendelle asked after the Royal Physician had inspected Adgar.

"Your Majesty, though Prince Adgar is having a speedy recovery, I don't think he would recover in time for the Ball. Sorry, Your Majesty."

The King of Arendelle sighed. "Get well soon, son," He said before leaving.

**[***]**

Meanwhile, Idun was writhing in pain.

_I had to get food poisoning now, and thus missing the Annual Ball that I have been waiting for._

And then, she had to relieve herself again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Do give a review, and do share this story! :)**


End file.
